Oh No He Didn't!
by Alien She
Summary: Mr. Potts gives his daughter advice on how to get a job. He should have known better.


I'm back! Hope you enjoy this story. Please Review after.

Disclamer: I don't own IMAA. It is a bummer.

* * *

**Oh No He Didn't!**

**

* * *

**

I absolutely hated applying online. How in the world was the employer going to _really _know me. All the employer will know about me is what he/she reads on this stupid online questionnaire. _Everyone _lies on those. Of course I'm going to put "absolutely agree" when they ask if im gong to give 100% on my job. _Of course _I'm going to say that if I found a $100 bill I will report it to Lost and Found. Psh, as if. Hm, maybe its not so bad, but still, they don't really get to know the real Pepper!

I really need a job.

My dad is all like "You're old enough Pepper, you gotta experience the real world, get out there."

HA! If he only knew how _out there_ I am. I should have Tony pay me for being on Team Iron Man. I'm pratically the reason it exists. I am the heart and soul of Team Iron Man. Tony is just the muscle and brain, Rhodey is well, the other brain, but I am the important part, I'm what really counts. I totally deserve a salary.

I doubt Tony will give me one though. Sigh.

So, I've been applying like crazy and so far no call backs. I've been going to every store asking for a job and zilch, nada, zero, nothing! I sometimes wonder if they are lying to me.

I flop onto my bed and put my pillow over my head, just cursing away. Nothing bad, just a few tartarscauce, batch of cookies, flipping jellybeans, lint lickers, fudges, son of a foxy vixen. A sailor would blush from the words spewing from my mouth. And that's when my dad decides to step into my room. I swear no privacy nowadays.

"Uh, Pepper?"

Sigh. "Yes Dad?"

I heard him take another step. "Are you hungry or something?"

Weird. "No. Why?"

"You were saying something about cookies? Jellybeans? And some fudge? I just thought you might be hungry, I'm heading to the store if you want something."

Haha, how embarrassing. My poor dad having to hear those words, "No dad, I'm just cursing the whole application process and also the gods for not getting me hired."

"I see." He sat on my bed, "well honey, you just gotta keep trying. Just, you know, dress nice put on some make up and go for the job. That's all you need to do." He got up to leave but not before I shot up fast and gasped. Loudly. Surprised he stumbled back, at any other time I would have been proud of myself that I surprised my FBI dad, but not today.

Horrified, I could only stare at his face, with saucer wide eyes.

"Pepper, honey, you okay?" My dad asked wondering what the hell happened. The nerve.

"You…you….YOU WANT ME TO _WHORE_ MYSELF OFF?" I couldn't believe it. My own father. An FBI agent. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Surprised he stumbled again. That's twice now that I surprised him. That doesn't matter though, my own father, wanting to whore myself off to get a job. Oh I could just about faint.

"WHAT? NO! PEPPER. WHAT THE? JEEZ" My father said loudly, "shocked".

"_Don't you lie to me!" _I hissed at him "You just said "Just, you know, dress nice put on some make up and go for the job. That's all you need to do." I said, trying to imitate his voice.

My dad stared at me for a second, then his face turned red, redder, redder still, Iron Man red, oh my that's a lot of shades of red. Who knew the human face could do that. "_VIRGINIA POTTS" _

I cringed at the use of my full name. Oh boy, he's really pissed, he didn't even use my nickname. Super pissed. Well I'm pissed too.

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL I DID NOT MEAN IT THAT WAY. YOUNG LADY THAT IS COMPLETELY OUT OF LINE. JEEZ PEPPER. I SHOULD GROUND YOU. I AM GOING TO GROUND YOU. NO MORE T.V., LAPTOP, OR BEING WITH TONY AND RHODEY. **AT ALL!**"

I could feel the blood draining from my face. No Tony? No Rhodey? NO IRON MAN! I will not let this stand! I will Revolt! "Well what was I supposed to think dad? The way you said it!" I will not be defeated!

"Pepper. Enough." I swear steam was coming out of his ears. "I am leaving. Goodbye. End of discussion." He headed towards the door. No, I cannot lose this battle, I must bring out my secret weapon. Forgive me Dad, but _I must crush you! _

"D- Da- _Dad._" Yes, It cracked at the right time. My father paused at the door. Got him. "Daddy -sniff- It's just that, you-you made it sound like -sob- _like.." _I should really consider acting. "LIKE YOU THINK IM UGLY AND NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" My poor father, he really fell for it. Quickly he spun around and in 3 long strides had me in a very tight bear hug. Hook line sinker. "Oh no, no Pepper honey, you are absolutely beautiful! And you're more than good enough, you're a thousand times better. Shh baby shh."

I should feel guilty, but it worked, now to get him to unground me.

"It's just that, being a girl is SO HARD! Especially in my teen years, my self esteem is so LOW! And even though I watch Tyra and I signed the Body Peace on SEVENTEEN It's still tough, for a teen like me! I mean there is like a lot of pretty girls in my school and like they have jobs and boyfriends and lots of friends AND I DON'T! Its not cool, you know?"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, I have no idea, but you are absolutely beautiful and you really shouldn't worry about boyfriends, not 'til you're married and they've gone through a proper background check and a lie ditector."

I laughed, my dad, so protective. "Daddy, you forgot drug test."

"That's right, my beautiful, wonderful, stubborn, brilliant little girl. You are absolutely perfect, and never, ever doubt it. Ever." My dad whispered, and even though this was all an act, it felt wonderful him saying that to me. I laughed as I felt the stuble of his beard tickle my forehead. "Thanks daddy, I feel much, much better. I wont be like that. Well I'll give it my best. I promise."

He kissed my forehead. "That's my girl." and he grinned at me and I grinned back. "So you want something from the store?"

Hm. "Yeah, bring me a whole bag of cookies!" Mm. Cookies.

"Righty-O. I'll be back soon kay?" "Kay." He left my room and I just fell back onto my bed. _Ay caramba_, _that was insane._

A few seconds later I hear a knock, "Pepper, honey, I almost forgot."

"Yeah."

He popped his head in, "You're still grounded." and flashed his winning smile and was gone.

My jaw dropped. To the floor.

What. In The. World.

"**AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! DAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!"**

**

* * *

**

A/N. It's been a while. Well I hope you all liked it, and had fun reading this as much as I had fun writing it.

Please Review. Be Honest.


End file.
